keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Sayuri Naka
}} Sayuri Naka (仲 さゆり, Naka Sayuri) was one of the examinees who tried to enroll into Setouchi Keijo Training School. Appearance Naka is a young woman, she has light colored long hair and big breasts, she tends to tie up her hair into ponytail. Personality Naka is extremely a kind hearted person, frequently smiling. However, since she used to be a gang leader, she also possesses some of terrifying nature that she wants to hide it. She is also an intellectual, who knows plenty about the other Keijo examinees along with their backstories. Background Naka was a wrongdoer, a former gang leader, who didn't care about others. Ever since she gave birth and became a mother, she began to care about others. Shortly after, her husband passed away and made her to realize to take more of the responsibility for her son. Plot First Exam Arc She enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. Naka first appeared at the first exam, supported by her son, she started to get along with Mei Matsumoto, Nozomi Kaminashi, and Sayaka Miyata. On the last test of the first exam, the bottom 8, she earned 99 times for her score.Chapter 8, page 5 Second Exam Arc She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She eventually arrived at the Setouchi, she informed about Matsumoto's failure and the achievements of other examinees to Nozomi.Chapter 8, pages 10-13 Later, she went to the shower room along with others. After bathing she was about to contact her son but the door was stuck and there was no other way to exit. When Yuko Oshima tried to break the door by force, Miho Hashimoto stopped and prevented her and other examinees from breaking the door by force, reminding that Nagisa Ujibe has told them to not cause any trouble. When Naka, Nozomi, and Sayaka noticed that there was a girl who need to go to the toilet immediately, Naka started to talk and mediate the conflict. However, Hashimoto refused and remarked it would better to wait for help, she also stated that they are all rivals so no need to care about others. Naka was angered by her statement, she scolded her and eventually broke the door by herself.Chapters 11-12 After the incident, Naka, Nozomi, and Sayaka tried to fix the door and apologize to Nagisa Ujibe, she also revealed about her past to both Nozomi and Sayaka. The next day, she participated in the first test of the second exam, the penalty kick, she got 10 hits for her score and her rating was "normal".Chapter 19, page 5 Later, on the third and final test of the second exam, the mock race, she was ranked 3rd in her group. She also watched Nozomi's fight against Hanabi Kawai. In the end, right before the announcement, she fell in love with one of the staff of the exam, she remarried and cancelled to enroll into Setouchi.Chapter 36, page 7 Races & Events Events Events participated: *First Exam *Second Exam References Navigation Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Characters